my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruscko
The 1958 RCO Ruscko is a driveable vehicle which can be found inside a shed at the ventti house. It is based on the from the 1960s. The keys for it must be won by playing ventti, after the player exceeds the bet. The player has to risk the Satsuma to win this car. If the player wins, they get to keep the Satsuma and win the keys and ownership of the Ruscko. If the player loses the car bet, there is a chance to win it again including the Satsuma in the second all-or-nothing bet where the player can gain the possession of the ventti house. The car can also be started by using a screwdriver from either the spanner or ratchet set. Unlike the other driveable cars, the Ruscko does not have a built in radio. The back of the car also acts as a bed which the player character can sleep in. The Ruscko is very worn down, with a lot of rust and dents; the grille is bent and one of the wheels is missing its hub cap. The wear is also present in the engine, as it can sometimes stall just after starting it, and it produces blue smoke from the exhaust. The car also has a roof rack to store items unrestrained, which may lead to large items falling off. When cargo is loaded either into the back or onto the roof rack, the car may have trouble getting started, stalling whenever you put it into gear. To mitigate this, you can either bind the clutch to an analog button or stick and slowly drop the clutch, like you would in a real car, or quickly tap the clutch button to achieve a similar effect. Once the car is rolling and the engine rpm is high enough, the engine will supply enough torque to avoid stalling. Although the car is capable of going over 140 km/h, the lack of power at lower RPMs, the distance between the third and fourth gear, and the uneven roads of Alivieska make it very difficult if not impossible to reach such speeds. The Ruscko seems to have some decent high end power. The vehicle has no license plates, which means that the player will be fined if they enter a police checkpoint and take the breathalyser test. The car cannot be inspected. At high speeds, the Ruscko will wobble similarly to the Hayosiko. The Ruscko has no tachometer, similar to the Hayosiko. Wasp nest .]] There is a wasp nest underneath the dashboard on the passenger side. The player character is allergic to wasps and starting the car or being in close proximity to the Ruscko will cause the wasps to emerge and attack the player. A few stings will kill the player. The nest can be destroyed by towing or pushing the Ruscko into the lake. Allow the vehicle to soak for a few seconds and wait for a wet "pop" sound indicating the nest has been eliminated. A fire extinguisher can also be used to spray the nest and kill wayward wasps, though this option is much more risky, and should be done at night when the wasps are dormant. Driving Tips * The Ruscko has no seatbelts, as such, try to drive the Ruscko at slower speeds to prevent the Ruscko from spinning out and crashing which may kill you. * It is advised that you avoid driving on the highway, if possible, as you may run into a police checkpoint. The cops will fine you if they catch you driving the Ruscko because it is not registered. * Once you get the Ruscko, drive to the shop to refuel. If you want to drive home, prepare a jerry can to refuel if you are low on fuel. If you don't use the jerry can, the Ruscko will run out of fuel and you will be stranded. You can always push the Ruscko back home or get your cousin to tow it. Trivia *If the Ruscko is on uneven terrain, the fuel gauge will move to indicate slightly fuller or emptier levels, depending on the orientation. This is due to the ball float in the fuel tank moving as the fuel inside the tank changes depth. *The exhaust from the Ruscko is black and blue which indicates the piston rings are very worn and the blackness means the Ruscko is unable to burn all of the fuel entering the combustion chamber. *When driven for any amount of time, the coolant temperature gauge indicates that the Ruscko is overheating, but the car doesn’t show any other side effects from this, meaning that the gauge could be faulty. This also could be from the fact that no other car than the Satsuma has damageable engine parts. *As the Ruscko is based on the Škoda Octavia, it was most certainly imported from Czechoslovakia to Finland. This is also evidenced by the fact the gauges are in Czech language. *Ruscko's year model is 1958 *It can rev up to 8000 RPM. pt-br:Ruscko